<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idiots in Handcuffs by theharpergrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081573">Idiots in Handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharpergrey/pseuds/theharpergrey'>theharpergrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Humor, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharpergrey/pseuds/theharpergrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EC Week Prompt - Handcuffed Together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Idiots In Love [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Idiots in Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“How long until your daughter gets back?” Regina smirked against his lips before kissing him again, deeper this time and with clear intent. </p><p>David groaned under his breath and pulled his mouth from hers, pressing their foreheads together as he ran his hands up her thighs, “We’ve probably got a good hour.”</p><p>She grinned from her perch on his desk, reaching to tug him closer by the belt as he stood between her parted legs. Their goodbye kiss after lunch at the station had turned into a make out session and soon he’d lifted her to sit on the surface while his hands explored her body. It hadn’t taken long before she’d decided her mayoral duties could wait and continued to indulge in her strapping blonde husband. </p><p>“Mmm, so there’s time for a quick meeting to discuss town business?” she feigned a playfully innocent expression and kissed him again.</p><p>“You know I’m always at the mayor's service,” he nodded slowly, catching on to her tone as his fingers slid up her legs under her dress, causing it to bunch a little, “Is there something I can help you with, Madam Mayor?”</p><p>“I’m afraid there is a situation, Sheriff,” she ran one hand down his arm as the other began to pull his belt from the buckle, “I was hoping you could help me with it.”</p><p>“I will do <em> anything </em> you need me to,” he played along, humming under his breath at the feeling of her hand tugging at his belt, “What is it that you need me to take care of?”</p><p>Regina tilted her head back just enough to watch his expression as she gripped his wrist and pushed his hand between her thighs, “It’s a rather wet one,” she breathed out shakily when his fingers met her heat, “I’m almost embarrassed to ask so much of you.”</p><p>“Mmmm, it would be my pleasure,” David groaned at how slick she was as he toyed with her clit slowly, watching her react. “You can bring this to my attention <em> any </em> time you need my assistance.”</p><p>Regina stifled a grin at the way his blue eyes had darkened a hint when she pulled his belt loose and slipped a hand into the front of his jeans to palm him, “Maybe we could work something out that would be mutually beneficial?” </p><p>“Oh now you want to make a bargain after distracting me with the fact that you have no panties on?” he smirked then and watched her let out a laugh, prompting him to lean in and kiss her deeply. It was a long kiss, equal parts love and lust that made her moan in appreciation. </p><p>The race was on after that, David rucking Regina’s dress up around her waist and Regina pushing his jeans and boxers down enough to free him. In a matter of seconds her hips were jerked to the edge of the desk as his hands gripped her thighs and her arms looped around his neck. They moaned in unison as he impaled himself in her rather roughly, not wasting time with foreplay or easing into her when she was already so swollen and soaked. </p><p>“Fuck, yes,” Regina sucked in a breath and locked her legs over his hips, cupping his neck with her hands as they quickly found their rythym. </p><p>She rocked up, curling her hips to meet him as he rolled into her and he gripped her thighs tightly with splayed fingers to keep her in place. They soon had the old desk making a squeaking noise with the desperation of their movements, neither one of them holding back in the true nature of a quickie. </p><p>David was soon pounding his hips against hers, groaning under his breath at the way she dug nails down his shoulders and embedded them in his biceps for leverage. He grinned at her when their gazes met and she grinned back in a rather wicked manner, both of them panting shamelessly. </p><p>“Goddamnit David, yes like that, <em> yes </em> don’t stop,” she chanted as the heat flickered in her belly, all of her limbs straining and her hands moving to his ass to pull him deeper. “Don’t stop, <em> oh fuck! </em>”</p><p>A loud moan ripped from his chest when he felt her contract on him and went stiff under his hands. He rutted deeply, pulling out just an inch before pushing firmly again, grinding into her as she clenched and pushed and spasmed around his hardness. </p><p>“Regina,” he growled when she clawed at his back and let out a cry that could probably be heard from the sidewalk. He filled her just seconds after, groaning when he brought himself to a halt and buried his face in her neck. </p><p>She laughed a little and leaned against the file cabinet behind her on the desk, running her hand up into his hair as they remained still for a few moments to gather themselves. </p><p>“Remind me to give you a raise, Sheriff,” Regina taunted with a smirk. </p><p>David laughed into her neck before mumbling, “Asshole.”</p><p>She hummed another laugh before moving her free hand behind her towards the desk for support, but felt cold metal meet her fingers instead. A grin curled her lips when she closed her hands around the object, realizing what it was, “You know, you’ve never cuffed me to the cells before.”</p><p>His ears perked and he lifted his head from her neck to look at her, fresh energy rushing through him at the idea, “We certainly haven’t,” he agreed as he watched her lift the pair of cuffs up between them with her right hand. </p><p>“I think that should be remedied,” she gave a cat-like grin. </p><p>“I think you’re-“ he began as he reached to take them with his left hand before feeling the chain on them go taught with an almost magnetic force, “What the-“</p><p>“What-“ Regina’s brows furrowed when a metal clasp snapped around her right wrist on its own accord. Her eyes shifted then and blew wide, seeing the other cusp locked on David’s left wrist. “What did you do?”</p><p>David swiveled his hand to check for the keyhole his cuffs had, but found none, “Fuck, Regina, you must’ve picked up Emma’s enchanted handcuffs…”</p><p>“Enchanted cuffs?!” she stared hard at him for an explanation. </p><p>“You know like the leather ones we used to use to block peoples magic,” David explained in a slight mumble, knowing she was going to hit the roof once she made the connection. </p><p>“Since when do they look like metal handcuffs?!” she snapped, lips parting in terror as she realized how very stuck together they were if she couldn’t access her own magic. She flattened her palm and tried to summon a fireball but nothing came, “I didn’t put these in the budget!” </p><p>“Emma designed them,” he explained, “When the realms combined we got a lot more questionable characters with magic being arrested and they kept undoing their own cuffs to get away. Your magic must’ve triggered them to snap on their own like Emma’s does.”</p><p>“Well how do we get them off?!” Regina’s temper flared. </p><p>“Only Emma can,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. </p><p>“Are you fucking serious?!” her eyes nearly bulged from her head, “Why didn’t you tell me this before?!”</p><p>David felt his own irritation flare, “Oh for god sake you can’t really be trying to blame this on me! You’re the one who picked them up!”</p><p>“You didn’t stop me!” </p><p>“I didn’t know they were Emma’s!”</p><p>“Well, what do you suggest we do, Charming?!” Regina looked at him incredulously, pushing his hips from hers as she started squirming and attempting to pull her dress down with her free hand.</p><p>“Will you just stop?!” He asked exasperatedly, seeing Regina spiraling into a full blown tantrum and wanting to prevent that, especially since he was <em> literally </em> attached to her. </p><p>“Are you suggesting we both just stay here half naked waiting for your daughter to get back from lunch?” Her head snapped up at him, face flushed with irritation at not being able to get her dress down.</p><p>“I am suggesting-“ he grit through his teeth, trying to rein in his own frustration. If he snapped at her she would surely unravel and they couldn’t afford both of them angry in this situation. “-that you let me help you.”</p><p>“Oh now you want to help me,” she snarled, eyes squinting as she scrambled to find a way to blame him for this. She felt stupid for not realizing that they were enchanted cuffs when she picked them up, but her body had been on a high from her orgasm and she’d missed the feeling of the enchantment. And the thought of being caught now evoked panic in her instead of the thrill it had just minutes ago.  </p><p>“We can stand here and argue about whose fault it is or you can shut up and let me get your dress down from your waist before someone comes in,” David shrugged and reached down to sort his own situation out, tucking himself back in and zipping his jeans before buckling his belt. </p><p>When he looked back up Regina was staring at him incredulously and jerked her cuffed hand back towards her after he’d pulled it with him. “Fine.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow in the manner one would when scolding a toddler as he reached over her on the desk and grabbed a tissue, reaching between them to clean her up and causing her jaw to clench. She stifled her appreciation that he’d been thoughtful enough to tidy her up, especially given she hadn’t worn underwear. Nothing was worse than walking with a considerable mess down there and getting a stain on a designer dress. </p><p>It calmed her a little, just barely, until he spoke again as he threw the tissue in the trash. </p><p>“Besides, we both know whose fault this was.”</p><p>“Just pull my dress down, David!” she barked, neck flushing red again. </p><p>“Well, that request is a first,” he grinned at her and it caused her anger and panic to bubble up, threatening to turn into laughter at what an absurd situation they’d gotten themselves in. But she stubbornly bit it back and drew dark brows down in condemnation of his comment. </p><p>“Shut up,” she bit out sharply and put her free hand on the desk so that she could push her hips up for him. </p><p>“How is it that you’re the one who grabbed the wrong cuffs and I’m still the one getting yelled at?” David smirked and rolled his eyes, his own anger cooling and allowing him to find the humor in it once more. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have had me so distracted or I would’ve felt the enchantment in them,” she huffed, watching him work her dress down her hips and thighs before patting them gently. </p><p>“Distracted?” David’s shit-eating grin widened further as his gaze found hers and he pressed his hands on the desk at each side of her, leaning down so they were at eye level, “So now I’m in trouble for making you come?”</p><p>“You’re going to be sorry for taunting me once I get my magic back,” she threatened and squinted up at him but he merely laughed back at her. She didn’t know if she wanted to poke his chest or kiss him, so she continued to scowl instead. </p><p>“You know I’m not scared of you, right?” he teased and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she could dodge it. </p><p>“Yeah, well you should be,” she protested, though the sweet action caused her resolve to crumble further. </p><p>“Mhm, well, there’s something about having seen you barefoot in my flannel, no makeup and standing a good foot shorter than me, that kinda ruins your big bad mayor persona,” he explained with a cocky smile and loving eyes. </p><p>“I’m not a whole foot shorter than you!” her lips parted. </p><p>“Two inches shy of it,” he grinned and saw her inner struggle to continue being frustrated with him. “You’re little, just admit it.”</p><p>“I’m not little!” her mouth dropped more theatrically, causing him to let out a warm laugh. The sound extinguished any remaining animosity she held onto and she found herself smiling and rolling her eyes before muttering, “Not <em> that </em> little…”</p><p>“You come up to my chest,” he smirked playfully, forgetting their situation for a moment as he teased her. Their banter was one of the things he loved most about being with her. She kept him on his toes and made him sharpen his wit. </p><p>“Yeah well, you’re freakishly big,” she shrugged frankly, barely containing a smile. </p><p>“Freakishly <em> big </em> enough to fuck the most powerful sorceress off of her magic game.”</p><p>She let out a laugh then and shook her head slowly, eyes traveling from the endearing way his eyes crinkled slightly down to where his lips curled in a proud smile, “Don’t get cocky.”</p><p>“But you love my co-“</p><p>“Ahem,” Emma cleared her throat and caused both of their heads to snap up as she stood near the door of the station, “Am I interrupting something? I can go,” she motioned and started to turn for the door with wide eyes. </p><p>“No, Miss Swan, we need you!” Regina said quickly and heard David laugh at the way Emma’s brows nearly met her hairline at the statement. </p><p>“You <em> what </em>?” </p><p>“We have a situation,” David explained, not wanting to torture his daughter any more than they already had to as he lifted their cuffed hands to show Emma their predicament. The blonde clocked the enchanted cuffs and her eyes shut for a moment as a disgusted groan escaped her. </p><p>“Oh my god, you guys.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>